<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>深渊 by Melady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911389">深渊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady'>Melady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*故事背景在该隐血印又一次爆发之后</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>深渊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>14年入坑第一篇文，黑历史中的黑历史<br/>(真的很烂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy将手中的证件举到眼前仔细的看了看，接着又将目光转向眼前这个高大的男人，然后她又看了两眼证件。</p><p> </p><p>这很奇怪。Amy想，证件照片上的男人看着就是眼前的这个人，可是又不像。Amy耸了耸肩，索性不再想这个没有答案的问题，她将手中的证件还给男人，从自己的座位上站了起来，一边走一边说着：“Smith探员，有什么我能帮助你的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我需要最近几天的案件的报告。”男人面无表情的说道，“关于有居民失踪后被杀害的那几件。”</p><p> </p><p>哦对，这可是个大事件。</p><p>Amy一边取出报告一边想着，她打小时候起就生活在这个小镇上，如果让她来说的话，全美国再也找不出来比这个小镇更加淳朴舒适的地方了，谁知道从几天前开始，镇子上就不断有人失踪，接着第二天他们赤裸的尸体就会在附近一片谁知道是哪儿的地上被人发现，且死状异常的狰狞可怖。他们都是Amy所认识的很好的人，对于他们的死她感到伤心极了。Amy难过的咬了咬下唇，作为一个刚上任不到两年的小警员，她衷心希望今天到来的这位探员先生可以把那个万恶的凶手找出来。</p><p>Amy把手中的报告递了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam皱着眉翻看着手中的报告，上面的照片显示这些人的身体都遭受了巨大的破坏——胸腔被剖开，左右手腕各被割开一个深可见骨的伤口，最诡异的是死者的表情都异常的平静，没有恐惧，没有哭喊，唯一能看出些端倪的就只有从他们睁开的眼睛里隐隐流露出的些许癫狂。</p><p>邪恶的就像一个宗教仪式。Sam想。不过没关系，他会干掉那些婊子养的。全部干掉。一个不留。</p><p> </p><p>他合上了手中的报告，对着面前年轻的甚至还有几分单纯的女警员说道：“我需要看看死者的尸体。”</p><p>那声音可笑的听起来就像是一个命令。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amy在探员查看尸体的时候就已经将脸撇到一边不敢看了。如她所说，这小镇是一个安静祥和的地方，人口不多，每个人都很友善，所以正常来说她是不会有机会看到死状这么可怖的尸体的，更别提那些还都是她所相熟的人。</p><p> </p><p>Amy苍白着一张脸极力忍住胃里不断翻腾的想呕吐的欲望，浅褐色的一双眼睛不安的四处瞄着，白色、白色、白色……太多太多的白色险些令她真的吐出来。她吞咽了下唾液，小心翼翼的将目光转向那个一点没有被尸体可怖的死状所影响到的探员。好吧，好歹他是这个房间里除了自己以外唯一不是白色的了。Amy想着，努力控制自己的视线不要转移到下方的尸体上去。</p><p> </p><p>探员检查尸体检查的很认真，一个细节都没有落下，相应的，所用的时间就变得很长，长到Amy都已经不知不觉盯着他的脸发呆，他却还是没有检查完毕。</p><p> </p><p>他看起来不像是一个探员。Amy想，除了那身整洁的西装以外，无论是他的胡茬，还是他那对于一位探员来说过于长的头发，使得他看起来都不像是一位探员。而且最重要的，电视上演的FBI探员不应该都有个搭档吗？他的搭档哪去了？</p><p> </p><p>但从另外一个角度说，他又太像一位探员了。他的身上带着Amy这种小镇警员身上永远不会出现的肃杀之气，他的眉头紧锁，眼神幽深却又凌厉，而且，哈，面对这些可怕的尸体他甚至都不会觉得害怕！</p><p> </p><p>而且，说来有些奇怪，Amy总是觉得自己曾经在什么地方看见过这个男人，但是她就是想不起来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>查看完尸体的Sam在把尸体放回原本位置后走到了那个明显是在发呆的女警员身边。这真是奇怪，为什么有的人就是无论长到多少岁却依然会留着孩子气的一面。他想起记忆里那个他曾认为可恶无比的笑容，心脏猛地疼了一下。</p><p>Sam微微张开嘴，深吸了口气，发出一声不大不小的咳嗽声，刚刚好可以让那个女孩子回过神来。他看着她微红的脸和略显尴尬的表情，想笑，心脏却再一次猛烈的抽疼起来。最终他只是说道：“案件情况我已经有了初步了解，具体还要回去再调查一下，这份报告我可以带走吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Amy犹豫了一下，接着点点头：“我们真的很希望可以早日抓到那个凶手，探员先生。”</p><p>探员只是微微向她点了点头，就在他马上就要转身离开的时候，Amy突然问道（连她自己也不知道为什么）：“嘿，探员先生，有没有人说过你看起来不太像个探员？而且我总觉得你很眼熟，我们之前见过吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam听到那个女警员的话后身子微微一僵，接着他强迫自己露出一个微笑出来：“不，我并不觉得我们见过。”Sam想他露出的微笑大概不如想象中那么友好，不然面前这女孩儿也不会一副气红了脸的表情看着他，“至于探员？我也不知道，兴许我可能是个通缉犯呢？”Sam说完后不再看向Amy的表情，他转身出了屋子，没打一声招呼就离开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amy站在屋子里看着窗外一台黑色的老爷车急速驶离，还有些没反应过来。“通缉犯？骗鬼啊！”她嘟哝着，搓了搓起满了鸡皮疙瘩的手臂，再也不敢独自一人在屋子里多呆，立刻也走了出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>活人祭祀、血祭、召唤……Sam坐在快餐店里，面前摆着一台笔记本电脑和一杯咖啡。他将关键词输入到搜索框里，从弹出来的网页里一条条的筛选着信息最终他将视线锁定在一条信息上，微微眯起了眼。</p><p>半个小时后，Sam最后一次检查了下获得的信息，又从几份报告里找出了最有可能的地点，他一口喝掉了杯里早已经凉透的咖啡，将钱放在桌子上，走了出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amy是在夜里被一阵凉风吹醒的。她打了个喷嚏，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，接着就发现自己正穿着睡衣躺在冰冷的地面上，身下所处是一片荒地，不远处就是死者们最终被发现的地方。</p><p> </p><p>Amy吓坏了，她想大声呼喊，却发现发不出声音，接着她发现她的四肢伸开放在地上，就好像有什么东西抓着她的手脚将它们强行放在那个位置一般。</p><p> </p><p>风刮得更大了。不远处隐隐约约走过来一个全身被隐藏在黑色长袍下面的人，Amy惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>很快，那个身着黑袍的人就来到了Amy面前，他并没有说话，只是微微的挥了下手，Amy感到有些晕眩，等到她再度睁开眼时，她更加惊恐地发现自己正处于半空之中，而地面上，另一个“她”四肢舒展，表情平静，睁开的淡褐色眼睛中隐隐约约的流露出一丝癫狂。</p><p> </p><p>我的天啊……Amy很快就明白这是怎么回事了，她简直就要崩溃了。半夜在野外醒来，接着又被迫成为一个灵魂看着自己的身体即将被开膛破肚……她才不想这么早就死掉！</p><p> </p><p>Amy发疯一般的向那个黑袍人冲过去，撕打着，可是每一次她的手都径直从黑袍人的身上穿了过去，没有一次例外。</p><p> </p><p>Amy最终意识到自己什么都做不了，她只能垂下双手，眼睁睁的看着那个人（或许根本就不是）用长且锋利的指甲割开了她的手腕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam觉得自己可能来的有点晚了。他用他最快的速度查找资料，又用最快的速度驾驶着Impala冲到这里，结果那个叫什么“邪神”的家伙还是快了他一点。</p><p> </p><p>对，邪神。这是来自于各个国家不同文化的传说中对这种家伙的一个总称，它们不怎么出现在一个固定的地方，但凡是他们到达的地方都会出现活体祭祀和血祭。幸运的是这东西并不难对付，通常来说，一把插在它心脏处的银质匕首便足以杀死它。</p><p> </p><p>Sam抽出匕首，一步步的、谨慎的像邪神走去，此时它已经转过了身子，长袍的兜帽下一双污浊的眼睛死死地盯着他，嘴里发出警告般的嘶嘶的声音。</p><p> </p><p>Sam瞄了一眼它身后的“祭品“，接着惊讶的发现那竟然是上午警局里的女孩，她的手腕已经被割开，鲜血流到地上最后诡异的消失不见，幸运的是她还并没有被来得及开膛破肚。</p><p>也许来的并不晚。Sam掂了掂手中的匕首，向邪神冲了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amy飘在半空中惊讶的看着白天见过的“探员先生”此时穿着一身破旧的夹克和牛仔裤，拿着一把匕首和那个不知道是人是鬼的东西搏斗。</p><p>Amy瞪大了眼睛看着，一直到“探员先生”将匕首插进了那个东西的心脏里，Amy下意识的惊呼出声，接着感到一阵巨大的吸力将她吸走。很快手腕上的剧痛令她清醒过来，她顾不得抱怨这个也顾不得欣喜于她活下来的事实，Amy迅速从地上坐起身来，抬着因失血过多而有些晕眩的脑袋喊道：“你不是一个探员！”喘了喘气，她试图让自己清醒一点，接着再度说道：“见鬼的我猜你也不是个通缉犯！”</p><p> </p><p>Amy看见她说完这句话后男人原本面无表情的一张脸流露也出些许惊讶，她翻了个白眼顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋说道：“对啊对啊我就是觉得你眼熟所以就抱着试一试的心态尝试了下你的‘通缉犯’理论，没想到真的查到了。”她扯出个微笑，抬头看着男人说道，“Sam·Winchester，huh？”</p><p> </p><p>Amy感到眼前的男人的身体一下子就僵硬了，他没说什么，只是抿了抿嘴，将匕首从尸体上拔出来简单的用衬衫擦了擦，然后他向Amy伸出一只手，说道：“来吧，我送你去医院。”</p><p> </p><p>一路无话。</p><p> </p><p>等到快到医院的时候，Amy挣扎着抬起沉重的眼皮，说道：“嘿，我能问你个事吗？”没人搭理她，但Amy还是自顾自的说了下去，“探员，怎么不见你的搭档？”</p><p> </p><p>旁边男人的身体再度僵硬了一下，Amy过了好一会儿才反应过来。“对不起……”她讷讷的说，“我没想到……我是说……”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”Sam打断了她，Amy闭上嘴，想听听Sam会说些什么，可是Sam却又沉默了好久，知道车子停在医院门口Amy马上要被抬到担架上时才低低的说了一句：“Dean没死，只是……我只是找不到他了……我一定会找到他的……”</p><p>最后一句轻的如同耳语，Amy差点没有听到，她张开嘴正想再说些什么，身侧的车门一下被打开，她被抬到了担架上，模糊的视野里只能隐约看见那台老爷车的轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>那是Amy最后一次见到Sam和他的车。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam开了一夜的车回到地堡，他将车停到一个安全的地方，接着尽量不发出任何声音的走进地堡。</p><p>但很不幸，他还是被发现了。</p><p> </p><p>“Hey，Sammy！”屋子里传来Dean的声音，门外的Sam猛地停下了脚步，他深吸了一口气，拉开Dean房间的门，看了过去。</p><p> </p><p>被沉重的铁链捆在床上的Dean眯起眼睛笑着看向他，一双黑色的眼睛里再也找不到曾经的半点温情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>